A radio base station including a radio equipment controller (REC) and radio equipment (RE) is an apparatus that emits and receives radio waves to secure a communication line with a mobile terminal, for example. The REC is a device that, for example, creates IQ data to be transmitted and transmits the IQ data to the RE. The RE being a device that transmits and receives radio waves to and from a mobile terminal, modulates the IQ data and transmits the IQ data to the mobile terminal.